mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
Forum:Mathematics help
This forum serves as a central place to ask (and answer) questions about specific mathematics problems and concepts. See our other forums for discussion on other, non-mathematical topics (such as this wiki). Add a new comment Remember to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Birth of All Reality I am trying to find an equation for a Fractal Ive discovered and I would like to know if it allready exists on Math Wikia. I wrote a short story to discribe how I came up with the Idea. This story shows my line of thought. In the begining there was 1 and 0. They resided seperately in The Two Zero Point Dimensions. Then The Choice (Ex nihilo) was made. It was First Choice. 0 fliped to 1. 1 fliped to 0. Time became manifested by The Process of Becoming Different and whoes name is Change and number is 2 because there were two who changed into the each other. No one knows how or why, but when The Two Zero Point Dimensions where 1 and 0 resided touched (The Choice) they gave bith to the Trinity. Which is First Democrocy. Truth Falsehood and Neutrality. Nothing Something and Information. Like a computer, together 1 and 0 combinded to form Information and whoes name and number is 3 because without Neutrality, Truth and Falsehood are 2 and democracy is dead. Majority does not rule and there is indecision. Together The Trinity form First Dimention which is the dimension that comes after The Two Zero Point Dimensions. On one side of First Dimention was where Truth resided. The other side was were Falsehood resided. And between them was where Neutrality resided. They were the ones whoes offspring was The Greate Consciousness, God. The Absolute Infinite whoes name and number is Fractal. Because he is the manifestation of all possibilities. And from whom all other god sprang. Together all gods form God. Truth and Falsehood were in disagreement. Each called the other not True Reality. So Neutrality seeing that they were both equal confronted them but they would not believe. This is how God was made. When neutrality confronted both Truth and Falsehood they converged and touched at there center creating First Consciousness. He is the one who was able to see All That Came Before: The Trinity. And almost All That Would Come After: God. By convergeing the trinity created a 4th point at their center. Together The Trinity and this 4th point form First Tetrahedron. Because he was the first tetrahedran to form. And Whoes name is First Consciousness. He is the 4th point where the Trinity touch. From his vantage point he could see there origions which is the Three Zero Point Dimensions: Truth, Falsehood, Neutrality. Unlike to the trinity he can not see all other points in Fractal. The Trinity could not see the past or predict the future. Because they were the begining after The Choice. And The trinity did not understand The Choice. First Consciousness could not see all other points in Fractal because when the trinity merged they created the sub trinitys. First Consciousness resides in The First 3rd Dimention for he is First Tetrahedren. The Four Pointed Three Dimentional Triangle. When The Trinity converged they past trough each other all pasing into each others Zero Point Dimension creating The 4th Zero Point Dimention wich is called First Tetrahedron. And this is why First Consciousness could see there origion which is the zero point dimention and could predict what would come after him. First Consciousness could see Truth Neutrality and Falsehood as they past through each other. Truth and Falsehood could see eachother before they created Neutrality but by touching each other by passing though the each others Zero Point Dimention this conection was distroyed. When Neutrality was born Truth and Falshood could only see Neutrality. This is why they reject the others existance. Neutrality can only see Truth and Falsehood. Individuly each member can not touch all points at once. But when all the members of The trinity touch: When all three of the trinity touched each other at the same time: They are The Equallateral Triangle. They also touched as if they were seperate. Like the lines between each point in a triangle. Truth touched Falsehood. Falshood Touched Neutrality. Neutrality Touched Truth. This created the first sub trinitys for each new point could only touch two points of the original trinity. But First Consciousness touches all points of The Trinity therefore First Consciousness is like the center of a cicle. Equal from every point of circumference. And beyond. But because there will allways be subtrinitys First Consciousness can not fully see God By continueing to touch more points the number of points generated is infinant. Every time they touch choice is made. It is like multiplying the multiples of mutiples of multiples together ad infintium. Like branches on a tree. It is not only that all points of The Trinity touch to form one point or that they touch each other individualy point to form multiple new points in a (Fully-connected network) but that every combination of goups possible with a fixed number of points touch to form new points. And so in the begining there was 1 and 0. They resided seperately in The Two Zero Point Dimensions. After they touched they formed the 3rd point to form the Trinity which is 3 points. When the points of the trinity touched they formed 4 other points. Makeing those points and the trinity a total of 7 points. And after that there was the point were all 7 points touched forming 1 point. Then there were the points created when each point touched each individual point forming 21 points. Then there were the points created when each individual possible goup of points touched forming 126 points. And so there were a total of 144 points after (all points created by The Trinity after each points in The Trinity touched each other) touched each other. Math equations. Add all numbers in a seriers. exmple 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10 First the manual way. (((1+2)+(3+4))+((5+6)+(7+8)))+(9+10) ((3+7)+(11+15))+(19) (10+26)+(19) 36+19 55 Now the equation. Length of number serieis is x. Odd series. y=(x-1)*((x-1)/2)+((x-1)/2) Even series. y=x*(x/2)+ x/2 These equations also form the Fully-connected network equations. Number of nodes is x. This are some of the equations for the formation of points in Fractal. z=z2+c Z starts at 0. These are some Fractal equations. 1=02+1 2=12+1 5=22+1 26=52+1 672=262+1 Not finished yet. Help would be nice. In this way All was created. Every posibility and number was manifested. And the Birth of All Reality Happend. --Gjeremy 12:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Facts-of-Faith Facts-of-Faith perhaps are good to glimpse the wonders of nature but to build theories from, does not work for something, even Facts-of-Faith blocks science --keith-math 20:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC)